And So the Monkey Played With Fire
by taintedmushroom
Summary: A crack oneshot OzaixZhao. Ozai can't take it anymore. He finally awknowledges his feelings for Zhao and is determined to get what he wants.


_Actually my second finished fic, but I'm deciding to publish this one before the other. Mainly because my first one does actually need some work. Anywhoo, yes this is a yaoi fic with the pairing of Ozai and Zhao. I know right? Super hot. Hmmm, blah blah blah, I don't own Avatar, and enjoy dearies! Hopefully I'm capable of making a few of you laugh. _

* * *

_And So the Monkey Played With Fire_

"Fire Lord, if you don't mind sir, I wish to talk to you about something."

"Mmm yes? What is it Zhao?"

"It's regarding my rank. I, well sir, I'm not too sure how to put this, but I guess what I'm asking for is a promotion."

"A promotion is it? Well now Commander, would you have a reason for this considerably grand request?"

"I've been thinking about the Firenation's priorities sir; put me in charge and I'll put our army to better use, to actually capture the Avatar."

"Yes, you're right. With the Avatar out this long, and my disgraceful son doomed to failure, we may never capture him at this rate. I do like your idea Zhao. Actually Zhao, I've grown quite fond of you over the past years. You're ambitious, determined, and powerful, all the good qualities of a Firenation army man."

"I am honored Fire Lord Ozai."

"Oh no my dear, I believe I am the one who's honored. Honored with the sweet sight of your face, honored with your company, honored by how… loyal you are to me. Tell me Zhao, you wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

"Ah, of course not, no sir." Zhao bowed to his superior.

"Good." Ozai rose from his throne and let his hand lay upon the side of Zhao's face. Then with his fingers he traced the line of his sideburns down to his jaw. "Such a beautiful face." He put up his other hand and then continued down to Zhao's neck, hands shaking with excited arousal. Ozai then knew what he wanted and wasn't going to let anything get in the way anymore. "Take your clothes off Zhao."

"I'm sorry, wha-?"

"That's an order."

Zhao did not know what to think. The poor man was not expecting the conversation to take such a turn. His stomach began to churn, and his head started to spin. _What is going on?_ Zhao was too confused to articulate the right words. He finally accepted the fact that he had certain feelings for the Fire Lord he tried to shun in the past, and now he knew that Ozai felt the same way for him. He was suddenly bubbly with ecstasy but at a loss for words. "I'm… flattered, actually elated sir, but, well honestly I'm not sure what to think right now. I, ah you… What if someone-"

"Oh do calm yourself Zhao. Save your excitement. Let's not deny ourselves what we want for any longer. Come, no one will bother us where we're going."

Ozai swiftly led the flustered Zhao across the manor and down the stairs to the Fire Lord's bedroom. He locked the doors and turned to Zhao.

"See? No one's here to stop us. So please, do take off your clothing now, I'm too impatient for this sexual tension to go on any longer."

Zhao finally was able to take it all in. After a deep breath he smiled, then began to steadily remove his armor before being interrupted by the Fire Lord once again.

"I believe you can move faster than that. Do you not understand I possibly cannot wait any longer?"

"Oh, I know that," said Zhao with a smug grin.

"My, you sick bastard."

With his armor off, Zhao moved towards Ozai who had taken his own armor off. Both their hands started grabbing at each other, pulling on the clothing most fervently. They dragged themselves closer to the bed and soon Ozai thrust Zhao upon the blankets. Moving with grace and passion, they liberated each other of their attire. On top of Zhao, Ozai slid his hand slowly down Zhao's undergarment. This was tormenting him. He took in a sharp breath.

"Please, just take it off."

"Mmmm."

The Fire Lord held onto Zhao as they plunged deeper within the blankets.

"Never let go of me Ozai," Zhao whispered.

"Of course not." With one hand clutching the side of Zhao's face, and the other intertwined with Zhao's fingers, Ozai laid his lips upon his partner's.


End file.
